


(PODFIC) Not Your Disney Romance by Deshonanana

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: After a long-forgotten agreement of an arranged marriage between Derek and the daughter of another pack's alpha resurfaces, Stiles takes it upon himself to become the most amazing fake fiancé that a clueless, desperate alpha werewolf could wish for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Disney Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682355) by [Rawren (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/Rawren). 



> **If you like this podfic please bookmark, comment and share.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/78f5px2voc51383/Not_Your_Disney_Romance_Chapter_One.mp3%22)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long-forgotten agreement of an arranged marriage between Derek and the daughter of another pack's alpha resurfaces, Stiles takes it upon himself to become the most amazing fake fiancé that a clueless, desperate alpha werewolf could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you like this podfic please bookmark, comment and share. Kudos are gratefully received as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29ttg2dy786373m/Not_Your_Disney_Romance_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long-forgotten agreement of an arranged marriage between Derek and the daughter of another pack's alpha resurfaces, Stiles takes it upon himself to become the most amazing fake fiancé that a clueless, desperate alpha werewolf could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in posting. Work and life have gotten a bit busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorite parts of the story.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x8fqmxda4qzs4vf/Not_Your_Disney_Romance_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long-forgotten agreement of an arranged marriage between Derek and the daughter of another pack's alpha resurfaces, Stiles takes it upon himself to become the most amazing fake fiancé that a clueless, desperate alpha werewolf could wish for.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2fcp5c45hm6lntl/Not_Your_Disney_Romance_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ctpeqqmrvnqhdj/Not_Your_Disney_Romance_Chapter_Five.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Click here for[ A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00YQKHN50/ref=sr_1_6_rd?_encoding=UTF8&child=B00YQKHS2I&qid=1476315026&sr=1-6%3C/a%3E). Performed by Ilene Woods and the Mice Chorus. Walt Disney Records The Legacy Collection, 2015  
> Songwriters and Lyrics by AL HOFFMAN, JERRY LIVINGSTON, MACK DAVID. Published by © Walt Disney Music Publishing Company.


End file.
